1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a device for connecting a branch conductor to an insulated main conductor.
The invention is more particularly, but not exclusively, concerned with the manufacture of wiring harnesses for the supply of electrical power to electrical equipment on vehicles.
2. Description of the prior art
The increased quantity of electrical equipment on electric vehicles increases the size of the wiring harnesses.
Multiple conductor ends must be at the same potential at the same time, which makes it necessary to splice these conductors, with the result that the harness is bulky and impossible to manufacture on automatic machines. Consequently, it is necessary to consider manufacturing these harnesses manually on assembly boards, which is also difficult.
One object of the present invention is to provide a simple device which makes automatic assembly possible and with which splices can be dispensed with.